


Consequences

by vtholmes



Series: Uncertainities and Consequences [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Mild Gore, keith just wants to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtholmes/pseuds/vtholmes
Summary: Following the trial, Lance is tasked with escorting Keith into exile.
Series: Uncertainities and Consequences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180334
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okayish_essence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayish_essence/gifts).



> I was called an Evil Demon and asked to write more, and that filled me with dark serotinin to write a sequel to Uncertainities (aka this is a small thank you gift! >:Dc )

Keith knew being sent as far away from everyone else was for both their and his own good. Maybe the nature on this remote planet was going to be merciful and kill him as soon as he stepped outside the Red Lion. In the past week or however long passed since what happened to Shiro, he got used to the weight of the wristcuffs against his wrists, but he could never get used to the fearful look in Lance's eyes whenever he caught him glancing in his direction.

He hated it so much more than the way Lance acted normally, and it was all his own fault. He should've kept his temper under control, and not attack Shiro, and then maybe the blood of the man he admired so much would not have been on his hands.

Maybe exile was too merciful for him after all.

It was the rest of the Paladins that advocated for that, and while he was grateful he wasn't sentenced to freezing to death while suffocating in the depth of space, he would've rather died in a fight until death, the sentence that Coran and Kolivan suggested, than forever remember than people that he considered his family were terrified of him now.

The body of the Red Lion shook, and moments later Lance appeared in front of him, pointing his bayard at him. Keith knew Lance well enough that he understood that despite how stoic he was trying to appear, Lance was scared of him. The slight shaking of the gun didn't make it any less threatening though, and Keith knew that if he did anything unpredictable, he would be dead in seconds.

"Get up," Lance ordered.

Keith scrambled to his feet, a part of him hoping that Lance would panic and just end him right there. But he did not.

Being led outside the Red Lion felt so much worse than death, and Keith guessed that it was the intention behind the exile. He knew that the Paladins were trying to be compassionate and merciful, but maybe if they just did the same to him as he did to Shiro, it would have been kinder.

"Lance, listen," Keith started, surprised that he could even speak. "I ... can you ..."

" _What_?" The sharpness in Lance's voice made him flinch.

"Just ... shoot me please. I-it's not like anyone wants me around and ... I ... I just can't live with myself ... please."

He closed his eyes, expecting to be met with a sudden sharp pain between his shoulder blades and then whatever came after death. Seconds passed, but it didn't come.

"... Shoot you?" The hesitant, and somewhat upset tone Lance spoke in was so much worse than the way he was speaking just earlier.

Keith looked over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of his school rival, as he responded. "Yes. Lance ... please."

"I can't, Keith."

Keith wanted to keep insisting, but something in the way Lance refused his request made Keith realize it would have been fruitless.

His feet finally reached the planet's surface, and a certain heavyness filled his insides. His nose stung, but he was too proud to cry, as much as he wanted to. So ... that was the end then. He could hear the metal clinking of Lance walking back up the ramp, retreating inside the Red Lion.

The panic of knowing that once Lance left, he was going to be alone, made Keith turn around, and yell Lance's name. The other guy froze at that and pointed the gun at him, but when Keith didn't do anything, Lance lowered his bayard slightly.

"Can ..." Keith didn't know exactly what he was going to say, his tongue was seemingly shaping words of its own accord, "Black ... if you could take over ... and- and ... lead Voltron ... because ... I don't know ... I trust your judgement the most, out of all the people ... and ... out of all the others- goddamit ... I was ... am ... so much more scared of your opinion than ... whatever others think ..."

Lance seemed to be stunned for a second before responding. "Alright. Good luck, Keith."

With that, he disappeared inside the Lion, finally leaving Keith all alone. The feeling of tears in his nose and in his throat got stronger every second, the dread of realizing he was stranded on a foreign planet, and not dead, and alone with his thoughts, settling in.

" _Lance_!" he roared at the Red Lion that was slowly disappering in the sky, "You bastard! Get back!"

He doubted that Lance could see or hear him, which was so much worse than his pride being hurt by anyone seeing him cry. His cheeks were getting wetter and wetter with each passing moment, and his vision blurred.

"Lance! Please! _Get back_!" His voice broke, "Please! Just ... burn me- burn me into ashes!"

Sobbing, he fell to his knees, watching as the distant blurry red dot disappeared beyond the clouds.

"Lance ... _please_ ..." he weakly let out, grabbing at the orange grass under his fingers, before finally collapsing into a sobbing mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another Voltron idea I might do something with in the future, but there's two other fics I want two focus on first, so in the meantime I hope you enjoyed this little series.


End file.
